Resurrection
is a special power used by several characters in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. Overview It is the act of bringing someone back to life. In some cases, however, the act of bringing someone back to life will result in the person who did the act dying. Usage The Eternal Dragons Shenron, Porunga, and Super Shenron are capable of reviving one or multiple entities if it is asked of them as a wish. When Shenron is killed by King Piccolo, Mr. Popo fixes his damaged stone figure, and then Kami channels energy into it in order to revive him. Turles revived the Beenz brothers Rasin and Lakasei from fossils, using extract from the Tree of Might.Akira Toriyama - The World "Anime Special", 1990 Hatchiyack possess the ability to resurrect people as Ghost Warriors by channeling their hatred of the Saiyans. Old Kai revives Goku by transferring his remaining life force to the deceased Goku and it is mentioned that Shin also possess this ability as he originally intending on using it to revive Goku but Old Kai offered to do it instead as Shin was still young. In Dragon Ball Super, under the direction of Beerus, Whis makes a wish to Super Shenron to restore the Earth of Universe 6 along with its inhabitants allowing his brother Champa to partake in the planet's food. Whis, via his Angel Attendant's Staff, is also capable of granting life energy at the behest of Beerus, which can regenerate and resurrect the target as shown when Whis resurrected Frieza as a gift from Beerus for helping in the Tournament of Power. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission!, Towa is able to revive Mechikabura using energy and a device in the Demon Realm. List of revived people *BoraDragon Ball episode 78, The Eternal Dragon RisesDragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, 1988 *ShenronDragon Ball episode 128, Eternal Dragon Resurrected *All those killed by King Piccolo and his sons (notable mentions: Krillin, Chiaotzu, Giran, Nam, King Chappa, Bacterian, Man-Wolf; Master Roshi was also revived as his death was caused by his failed attempt to seal King Piccolo, thus King Piccolo contributed to his death) *GokuDragon Ball Z episode 21, Counting DownDragon Ball Z episode 266, The Old Kai's Weapon *CuiDragon Ball Online, 2010 *Dodoria *PiccoloDragon Ball Z episode 76, Piccolo's ReturnDragon Ball Super episode 27, The Earth Explodes?! A Decisive Kamehameha! *Kami *All those killed by Frieza and his men on Namek''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 100, Gohan Returns (notable mentions: Grand Elder Guru, Moori, Dende, Cargo, Vegeta) *Vegeta *KrillinDragon Ball Z episode 107, Goku's Alive!! *Chiaotzu *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *All those killed by Cell''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 192, Goku's Decision (notable mentions: Future Trunks & Android 17; King Kai, Bubbles, Gregory, and Goku were not included, though King Kai was revived in Dragon Ball Z Kai however he remains dead in Dragon Ball Super) *All those who died since the day of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 240, Revival (notable mentions: Kibito), except the evil ones''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 283, Earth Reborn (notable mentions: Bulma, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Old Kai) **Videl (revived with the rest of the Earth's population; revived by Fu during Vegito's battle with Super Buu in the Infinite History Saga of Xenoverse 2) **However this is contradicted as several evil individuals and criminals are shown to have been revived as well (notable mentions: Pilaf Gang, Frog Ginyu, Duo of Robbers, Barry Kahn, and Pit Bull Pete). *Inhabitants of Earth of Universe 6Come Forth, Divine Dragon! And Grant My Wish, Peas and Carrots! *All those killed during the Super 17 Saga and Shadow Dragon SagaDragon Ball GT episode 64, Until We Meet Again *Android 17 *Android 8Dragon Ball: The Path to Power *Rasin and Lakasei *FriezaDragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the SaiyansDragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, 2006Demon God Demigra Saga, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, 2015''Dragon Ball Super episode 131, "A Miraculous Conclusion! Farewell Goku! Until We Meet Again!" *Cooler *Lord Slug *Turles *Dr. Lychee *All those killed by Ghost Frieza (notable mentions: Bunbuku Island Inhabitants, Mr. Satan) *CellDragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 *Broly *Future GohanDragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, 2007 *Kid Buu *Syn Shenron *Haze Shenron *Eis Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Rage Shenron *Oceanus ShenronDragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission *Naturon Shenron *DaburaDark Demon Realm Saga; Dragon Ball Heroes, 2015 *Metal CoolerDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 *Universe 2 **Team Universe 2 *Universe 3 **Team Universe 3 *Universe 4 **Team Universe 4 *Universe 6 **Team Universe 6 *Universe 9 **Team Universe 9 *Universe 10 **Team Universe 10 *Universe 11 **Team Universe 11 Video Game Appearances Babidi resurrects Frieza and Cell in the story of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, turning them both into Majins. In this game, Frieza and Cell remain alive even after Babidi's defeat. In Cell's story mode in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Babidi revives Frieza in order to get an opponent who would be capable of fighting Cell equally. Frieza's revival is only temporary and when Babidi runs out of energy, Frieza is sent back to Other World. In Gohan's story in the same game, Piccolo is turned into a Majin and uses his power to revive Frieza and Cell to help him defeat Gohan and Vegeta. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Janemba's reality warping causes the revival of several dead villains, and also several other off-screen people. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Future Old Kai revives Future Gohan by sacrificing his life. At the conclusion of the Hero Mode in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, the hero asks Ultimate Shenron to bring all those killed back to life. In Dragon Ball Online, Towa possess the power to revive people when turning them into Time Breakers, as displayed by her reviving and taking control of Cui and Dodoria. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Demigra uses the Dragon Balls to wish to revive the villains Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu back to life in Age 778 and possesses them via Villainous Mode. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Towa and Mira alter history so that Pilaf's gang do not use up the second wish when Frieza is revived in Age 779 allowing Metal Cooler to be revived along with his brother, enabling him to join in his brother's revenge against Goku. Gallery Trivia *In most cases resurrection tends to restore a person to life with their injuries healed. However old battle scars will remain, Saiyan Tails will not be restored if cut off previously, cybernetic modifications remain, blindness cured by Mend Beam remains cured, and members of the Frieza Race will the ability to function despite horrific injuries will be revived in the same state as they were before death (such as Mecha Frieza being revived in pieces) as such injuries are not lethal to them (though Shenron initially rejected Sorbet's wish as he could not restore Mecha Frieza's whole body just its pieces however Sorbet decided that was acceptable as they had more advanced Medical Machines to heal Frieza's body completely). *The Eternal Dragons (Shenron, Ultimate Shenron, and Porunga) ability to resurrect others may seem odd given that their creators are unable to do the same, though it should be noted that only their creator or another Dragon Clansman can resurrect them if they are killed (except in cases of their creators' death which causes the Dragon to be revived with their creator if their resurrected) thus it technically within their power to resurrect something which presumably allows the Dragon to resurrect others save for themselves and the Dragon Clansman that created or becomes tied to their specific set of Dragon Balls. **Dende and Moori were also able to effect Shenron and Porunga's ability to resurrect, with Dende increasing the number of wishes to three though if one wish involved a mass revival only two wishes could be made, while Moori increased Porunga's power so he could revive multiple people without effecting the number of wishes. However both Dragons remained unable to revive those that died of natural causes (a limitation designed to prevent the natural order of life and death from being upset too much). *A Supreme Kai can resurrect others through Life Transfuion as noted by both Shin and Old Kai. However doing so can be dangerous as it could result in the death of not only the Supreme Kai but also their Universe's God of Destruction due to Life Link. However Old Kai was able to circumvent this as he was not linked to Beerus as he had been sealed in the Z Sword. **Interestingly, Old Kai's revival had no effect on Goku who remained alive. This implies that Life Transfusion cannot be undone by resurrecting the Supreme Kai that died as a result of the Transfusion. *The revival of the Pilaf Gang, Frog Ginyu, Duo of Robbers, Barry Kahn, and Pit Bull Pete after they had been killed as a result of Majin Buu's rampage and the Earth's destruction seems to contradict the instructions to not revive the really evil ones. However presumably they were not considered evil enough at the time to count thus were revived. **The Cell Jr. are also shown to be alive during the Universe Survival Saga in the manga, though it is unclear if they were resurrected as they are strong enough to be able to dodge Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack along with being able to regenerate and survive in space due to their Namekian and Frieza Race cells thus could have also survived Kid Buu's Planet Burst as well. If they were killed, they presumably revived due to lacking the evil nature of their parent Cell as they have been tamed by Android 17 and defend Monster Island from intruders. *Whis' resurrection of Frieza suggests Angel Attendant's can resurrect others though apparently they can only do so if their God of Destruction orders them to as Whis only did so under Beerus' orders. However given that Gods of Destruction exist to destroy it is apparently very rare for them to do so with Beerus only doing so due to Goku's promise that Frieza would be revived if Team Universe 7 won the Tournament of Power and Frieza fulfilling his end of the bargain by working together with his hated enemies to win the tournament. References Site Navigation Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Magic techniques